1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic induction power generator, and more particularly, it relates to an electrostatic induction power generator comprising a plurality of electrodes.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electrostatic induction power generator comprising a plurality of electrodes is known in general.
A conventional electrostatic induction power generator comprises a collector provided on one of a pair of substrates and an electret film (electrode) provided on the other substrate. Charges different in polarity from charges stored in the electret film are induced in the collector by electrostatic induction. The quantity of charges induced in the collector is changed by relative movement of the pair of substrates (the collector and the electret film), and the changed charges induced in the collector flows to an external circuit as a current, thereby extracting electric energy.